entershikarifandomcom-20200214-history
Take to the Skies
March 19, 2007 October 30, 2007 iTunes: March 18, 2007 | Recorded = 2006 - 2007 at The Outhouse in Reading, UK | Genre = Post-hardcore | Length = 53:51 | Label = Ambush Reality, Tiny Evil (US) | Producer = Enter Shikari | Reviews = | Last album = | This album = Take to the Skies | Next album = 2nd album }} Take to the Skies is the debut studio album by Enter Shikari. On March 25 2007, after its first week of release, it reached #4 in the Official UK Album Chart. It has been released as a standard CD, a limited CD + DVD edition and a double LP version (2 x 180grm 12" vinyl) with an embossed gate fold sleeve. The 12" vinyl edition is limited to 1000 copies and also contains the standard CD. The album combines many of the songs that were featured on singles and EPs that were released in the years prior to the album's release, however they have all been rerecorded for the album. The single "Anything Can Happen in the Next Half Hour..." was the first single to be released from the album using the re-recordings. After the release of the album in Europe, the band spent a long period of time finding a distributor, which they would need to release the album in North America. Finally they signed to Tiny Evil Records and the album was released on October 30. Tracklisting The CD version of the album was released without naming tracks 1, 5, 9, 11, 13 & 17. However, they have since been named. #"Stand Your Ground; This Is Ancient Land" - 1:07 #"Enter Shikari" - 2:52 #"Mothership" - 4:30 #"Anything Can Happen in the Next Half Hour..." - 4:32 #"Interlude 1" - 1:01 #"Labyrinth" - 3:51 #"No Sssweat" - 3:16 #"Today Won’t Go Down in History" - 3:34 #"Interlude 2" - 1:28 #"Return to Energizer" - 4:35 #"Interlude 3" - 0:18 #"Sorry, You’re Not a Winner" - 3:52 #"Interlude 4" - 0:35 #"Jonny Sniper" - 4:01 #"Adieu" - 5:40 #"OK, Time for Plan B" - 4:55 #"Closing" - 2:44 Personnel CD Personnell *Roughton "Rou" Reynolds - Vocals, Electronics, Lap Steel, Lyrics *Chris Batten - Bass, Vocals *Rory "Liam" Clewlow - Guitar, Backing Vocals *Rob Rolfe - Drums *Enter Shikari - Gang Vocals *Joel De'ath - Gang Vocals *Ben Shute - Gang Vocals *Ian Shortshaft - Gang Vocals *Arlen Keyte - Gang Vocals *Timbo Baggins - Gang Vocals *Mark Thomas - Gang Vocals *David Burgess - Gang Vocals *Gavin Paul Maxwell - Technician *John Mitchell - Recording *Ben Humphreys - Recording *Martin Giles - Mastering *Peter Hill - Photography *Keaton Henson - Illustration, Design 'Live At The Astoria' DVD personnel Adapted from the information in the case of the DVD version of the album: *Laurence Hardy - Director, Editor, Camera Operator *Paul McLoone - Producer *Manifesto Films - Producer *Gavin Paul Maxwell - Technician *Andrew Carey - Camera Operator *Hugo Levien - Camera Operator *Tatsu Ozaki - Camera Operator *Jerome McCann - Sound *James Kemp - Sound Mixing *Jenifer Wright - Picture Slideshow Photography *Stephen Condell - Picture Slideshow Photography Sales *United Kingdom: #4 Official Album Chart - Gold (100,000+) Reviews There were various reviews about Take to the Skies: *Allmusicguide *BBC Music Listen You can listen to Take to the Skies here. Links Category:AlbumsCategory:Music